Channel 9 premieres impressive lineup
April 8, 2014 RPN Channel 9 is the sports and action channel in the country that airs the MBA and KBL basketball games, also with American Idol and Survivor--two of the most phenomenally successful reality shows in the world. With the realization that at least 70 percent of TV viewers are men and boys in sports, RPN-9 has positioned itself as a channel for males and sports men, viewers get a great serving of the best of international shows along with outstanding locally produced shows. RPN wants to be relevant to men by entertaining them and making their acton-packed and thrilling,” said Robert Rivera, RPN president and chief operating officer (CEO). It was wow with a capital Barangay Kasamas at the recent RPN Channel 9 Trade Show at the Cinema 2 of Greenbelt 3 as the premiere local sports and action channel unveiled its impressive lineup of shows with a premiere night-style two-day event. It was a unique trade event as the entire program was held inside a movie house, reminiscent of a Hollywood private screening. The event was a box office hit, so to speak, as the screening played to a full house and seats had to be added to accommodate guests. From the “masa” niche, RPN is now gearing towards the upscale and massive men market. RPN further ups the ante by offering new locally produced programs for its target A-B-C and C-D-E male audience. Rivera admitted that RPN is positioning itself as a local version of Clar Sports but with more comprehensive and thoughtful approach in fulfilling the entertainment needs of men. For young boys of shows the hit animes and cartoons, which is a third most popular channel in Mega Manila after parent company ABS-CBN and GMA as well as the number 3 spot of IBC and TV5, approaches entertainment for men and boys by having something for the different stages of their lives. He said while RPN's programming was a “work in progress,” the network has expanded its audience to include men aged 18 to 40 and even beyond. The reformatting is a first step towards becoming the sports and action channel for men in the Philippines and we have seen our ratings improve since then,” Rivera added. Establishing its mark as the local channel that features the best of foreign shows like American Idol, NCIS, MacGyver, NYPD Blue, Revolution, Mission: Impossible, Chicago Fire, 24: Live Another Day, The X-Files, Community, Survivor and The Walking Dead together with top-notch telenovelas Mar de Amor and Porque el Amor Manda, and some Koreanovelas like Wonderful Life and Dear My Sister The Kasama Network is all set to further up the ante with its new shows that are sure to capture the taste of the bes in action-packed intensifies its programming as it brings you the hottest shows and must-see television specials, recently unveiled its line-up of new shows, new seasons of American shows and must-see TV specials. About 70 percent of the network’'s shows are foreign program and 40 percent are locally produced. The Kasama Network is also known as the home of Asian dramas, MBA and KBL basketball games, animes series, Mexican telenoelas, Hollywood movies and foreign canned prgrams in the US. "RPN is on top of the male ABC and CDE market's shopping list," reports. He ventures into comparisons. "The shows that you see on RPN-9 are actually shows that people go home to watch like The X-Files, NCIS, MacGyver, NYPD Blue, Revolution, Mission: Impossible, Chicago Fire, 24: Live Another Day, Community and The Walking Dead," observed Robert Rivera, the president and CEO of RPN to fill viewers. In the planning stage are a program for single professionals and a reality show that hopes to attract contestants who are young, cool and hip. Although RPN is a nework for men and for Filipino sports. Our goal is to improve our ratings by offering complete entertainment for men. So we have something for everyone,” he said. Trade partners and other guests were on the edge of their seats as they were given a ladd of the exciting shows to come in RPN-9 via an audio-visual presentation that clearly showed The Kasama Network further intensifying its sports and action programming and even introducing its website at rpn9.com. "Before," he relates, "RpN-9 duplicated the ABS-CBN and GMA's target market, the masses. " Today, he notes how things have changed for the better. The shift to the ABC-DE male market. Advertisers are now plunking in their precious budgets. Now, they realize that The Kasama Network and the cable channels target one and the same upscale audience. RPN's new and exciting programs include the afternoon family dramas dedicated to the children and kids called Luz Clarita, starring the child star Andrea Brillantes; a mini-series Muling Ibalik ang Tamis ng Pag-Ibig starring the superstar Nora Aunor and Tirso Cruz III; soap opera series My Family's Lover top-billed by the drama actor Albert Martinez and beauty queen Ruffa Gutierrez as much as 60 percent growth rate. Set to air with the MBA and KBL basketball games which has been acquired the new luster of the network and also this month are the sports coverage of the Olympic Games, Southeast Asian Games and the Asian Games. Some boxing matches such as World-Class Boxing and Pacqiao Flashback, the biggest mixed martial arts of Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) featuring some of the best MMA fighters and te wrestling fans of WWE Bottom Line and WWE SmackDown!. These new shoqws go perfectly well with RPN's current shows that are getting better and brighter every day. The top-notch shows include a nightly musical variety show Superstar (Angeline Quinto); game shows The Million Peso Money Drop (Rafael Rosell) and The Price is Right (Tom Rodriguez); the reality show for the national singing contest as well Boses Tinig Pinoy (German Moreno a judges Aileen Papin, John Nite, Pilita Corales and Anthonmy Castelo); local comedy sitcoms such as John en Nova (Roderick Paulate and Nova Villa) and Kemis: Kay Bayani Ako (Bayani Agbayani); drama anthology Pinapangako Mo (Coney Reyes); and news programs Arangkada Balita (Angelique Lazo) and Newswatch (Dong Puno). RPN stars seen during the two-day event were Bayani Agbayani, Roderick Paulate, Nova Villa, Coney Reyes, Angeline Quinto, Rafael Rosell, German Moreno, Tom Rodriguez, Aileen Papin, John Nite, Anthony Castelo, Nora Aunor, Tirso Cruz III, Albert Martinez, Ruffa Gutierrez, Pat-P Daza Planas and Dennis Padilla. Some of the RPN-9 executives present were the chairman Wilson Tieng, president and CEO Robert Rivera.